Lies
by PeanutButterCookiesYum
Summary: Jemi/Pounce one-shot! Trouble stirs with their relationship. Does he love her? Does he not? Haha bad a summaries. Please R&R!


I was laying on the bed which had clothes, papers and other random crap thrown across it. My day hadn't gone very well. First, I found out my ex-tomfriend cheated on me with one of my friends, Victoria. Second, my mother had grounded me just because I came home 15 minutes late.

Misto walked in and tossed my cell phone on the bed. "You got a call."

"Oh, ok. Thanks." I searched in the comforters for the blue phone but I couldn't find it. There was a soft muffled voice coming from inside the blankets. I reached in and felt the cool plastic touch my fingers.

I put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

There was a pause, then, "Jemi?"

"Yeah?" I nearly fainted. It was Pouncival, my ex-tomfriend who cheated on me with Vicky, but he's dating Etcetera now. Even though I was still in love with him, I hated him for cheating.

"What's up?"

My throat tightened. I didn't know what to say to him, _I hate you!_ or _Why are you dating her instead of me?_ or _I still love you_ but all I could manage was, "Nothing, just laying down, supposed to be asleep."

He laughed. I missed that laugh so much. "Haha, you have a bedtime!"

"Shut up! My parents are so lame."

He laughed again. "Well, I called for something else."

My heart stopped. In my heart I already knew what is was, but in my mind I didn't know what to think. Maybe he called for advice with Etcetera.

"Oh, what is it?"

There was a silence, then he sighed. "Well, do you still like me?"

I nearly choked, I couldn't believe he was actually asking me this. "Um. Yeah, more than like, actually."

"Oh. Cool. I love you, too."

When I heard that I almost burst into tears. I wanted to scream at him for leaving me for Etcetera, for everything he did to me. I hated his guts for being a tom-hoe and hurting me like he did.

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe him after he lied had to me so many times.

He fell silent again. "Yeah. So, uh, since we still love each other, will you go out with me?"

"Again," I added.

"Yeah, again."

I paused, thinking about it. I loved him, but it would cause drama between me and my friends.

Finally, I sighed then replied, "Yes."

We were walking into the lunchroom looking for a spot to sit. There were so many kits this year that the cafeteria was filled up with noisy teenagers. I finally saw a spot and hurriedly walked there, Electra followed close behind. We sat our trays down on the dirty table and brought our bowls to the salad bar.

There was barely any lettuce. I stole most of it from Lettie. "You stole all the good lettuce," she said angrily. I laughed and grabbed a bottle of ranch. There was nothing left. I put that one down and took another one. Empty. When I looked up, she was pouring ranch all over her lettuce.

"Hey! Don't take all of it!" I said walking to the other side where she was.

Lettie stook her tongue out at me and handed me the bottle. When I tried to pour out some ranch, nothing came out. I shook the bottle and squeezed, the bottle made a sputtering sound and a little bit fell into the bowl.

"You took all the ranch!" I said putting croutons on the lettuce. There were only bits and crumbs. I groaned and picked up what I could with the tongs. This was a sad excuse for a salad.

I took one last look at the salad bar then hurriedly walked toward Lettie. The elephant coin purse I had hanging in my pocket fell out. The people who were sitting at the lunch detention table watched me as I picked up the small blue elephant. Setting the elephant on the table, I looked for someone. He wasn't at the table where he usually sat. I swept off the crumbs that were on the table and seat. Our cafeteria was disgusting.

"Where's everybody at?" I asked Lettie, reffering to our friends who usually sat with us.

"I don't know. Probably still in the line."

"Oh."

We sat in silence picking at our food. I kept my head down while I ate my salad. The lettuce didn't have very much ranch so it tasted gross. There were crouton crumbs all over the bowl, lining the sides. I saw Electra look up so I did too. Pouncival was walking towards us. He sat down next to me.

He looked at me and whispered so Lettie wouldn't hear. "Hey, you know what we talked about last night?"

I stared at my tray trying to avoid looking him in the eye. "Yeaah. Why?"

He leaned in closer to my ear. "Well, I forgot that I promised Tumblebrutus I couldn't break up with Etcetera."

Lettie was staring at me wanting to know what we were talking about but I just stared back down. "Oh. Ok."

"Im sorry."

I finally looked up at Pounce's face. "No. Its fine."

"Ok." he picked up my blue elephant started messing with it. He dropped it on the table, picked it up and dropped it again. I laughed and took it from him. He laughed and stood up. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you later. Bye."

I watched him walk away and sit by Etcetera. Lettie was looking at me. She wanted to know what me and Pouncival were talking about.

"Are you going out with him?" she asked worriedly.

I thought for a second then said, "No. Of course not."

And this time I was telling the truth.


End file.
